These Are the Voyages... (episode)
For the book, see Star Trek: These are the Voyages.... In a holodeck simulation aboard the Enterprise-D, Commander Riker gains an insight into life aboard the Enterprise (NX-01), shortly before the starship was decommissioned. (Series Finale) Summary Teaser In 2161, Ensigns Travis Mayweather and Hoshi Sato are on the bridge of the NX class spacecraft ''Enterprise'', discussing Hoshi's plans for her future. From a column near the helm, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed approaches and asks if Captain Archer is required to give a speech at an upcoming ceremony - the signing of a charter between the members of an interstellar alliance. Commander T'Pol, seated at the science station, states that Archer is currently busy writing his speech. With a PADD in his hand, the captain enters the bridge from his ready room. He asks Hoshi how to pronounce the name of the Tellarite liberator, who he calls "Challash" and she corrects him that the name is pronounced "Shallash". When Archer comments that his speech always reads like he's trying to take all the credit, Hoshi compares the situation to Zefram Cochrane denying responsibility for the invention of warp drive. Enterprise receives a message from Admiral Douglas, who requests Archer's approval of the protocols for the starship's decommissioning. Archer agrees to give the admiral whatever he needs after the ceremony. When a voice emanating from an intercom requests all senior officers to report to the bridge, a bearded ensign at the engineering station orders a computer to "freeze program". Archer and his crew freeze in place and the engineering officer orders the computer to save and end the program. As the man rises, his surroundings disappear to reveal a hologrid and an exit appears. Even the man's 22nd century Starfleet uniform morphs into that of a 24th century officer. With the holographic simulation saved, Commander William T. Riker leaves the holodeck to attend to his duties as first officer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Act One :First officer's personal log, stardate 47457.1. With the unexpected arrival of Admiral Pressman, my old C.O., I find myself in an awkward position. Counselor Troi has suggested I might get a few insights by calling up an historic holoprogram. In reality, the year is 2370. Aboard the Enterprise-D, Commander Riker and Betazoid Counselor Deanna Troi are seated at a table in the Ten Forward lounge. They discuss Riker's personal dilemma, although the first officer reveals that his situation is highly classified. Troi asks about the holoprogram she recommended that details the final mission of the Earth Starfleet Enterprise. Riker answers that he has gained no insight from the program, but admits he has gone back a few days prior to the final mission to get a better perspective. He states he is unsure how the program will help him, but Troi sarcastically assures him that it will. Riker smiles as he takes a sip of his beverage. Later, the two officers walk through a corridor aboard the starship. Riker states his surprise that Reed was shorter than he had imagined, explaining that he just expects famous people to be larger-than-life. Deanna suggests that he may want to skip ahead to the scene where an Andorian contacts Enterprise, as she believes the program becomes more interesting after that point. She also advises Riker to take over the ship's galley, having read that many officers aboard the NX class starship confided in the vessel's chef. The first officer agrees to try Deanna's suggestion and offers to keep Troi informed of his progress. The counselor accepts Riker's proposal before he steps into a holodeck. Troi continues through the corridor and enters a turbolift. On the simulated bridge of the NX-class Enterprise, Archer reacts surprised when his Andorian ally, Shran, contacts the ship. Shran was believed to have died three years earlier, but he explains that it was necessary for certain individuals, including Archer, to believe he was dead. The Andorian attempts to persuade Archer to help him. Although the captain agrees that he owes Shran a favor, as the Andorian assisted in the destruction of the Xindi superweapon, Archer fears that he may miss the upcoming ceremony in three days. Shran angrily shouts that his former associates have kidnapped his daughter, a child that the Andorian had with Jhamel - the Aenar female he first met during the Babel Crisis. He also states that his plan would only take a few hours and requests permission to come aboard Enterprise, so that he can explain the circumstances of his daughter's abduction in greater detail. Archer agrees to rendezvous with Shran's shuttle. Riker then orders the computer to freeze the program, advance to one hour ahead and to switch to objective mode, removing his presence from the characters' awareness. The holograms change positions and become animated as the computer complies with Riker's orders. The commander leaves the engineering station and heads toward the door to the Captain's Ready Room. In the Ready Room, Archer and Shran are discussing the Andorian's predicament when Riker passes through the holographic door. As the commander listens, Shran explains that he left the Andorian Imperial Guard despite being declared a hero because staying with the Guard would have put his wife and daughter at risk. Shran tells Archer that, after leaving the Guard, the Andorian became involved with some disreputable individuals, who ultimately blamed him for taking one of their valuable possessions. Shran adds that faking his own death allowed him to "disappear" with his family for three years without incident. However, the Andorian's former associates became aware of this fact six months ago, forcing him and his family to flee. One week ago, they crept into Shran's house in the middle of the night while he was asleep and abducted his daughter. According to Shran, the kidnappers have threatened to kill the girl unless he returns their valuable item, but the Andorian swears that he is not guilty of the theft. Shran explains that he has managed to determine the location of his daughter's kidnappers - a trading outpost on the planet Rigel X, the first place that Enterprise visited following the starship's launch. The Andorian claims that he can outwit his former associates, having done it before, but that he will need the captain's assistance to succeed. Shran makes a final plea for Archer to help him rescue his daughter. Later, Riker witnesses a discussion between Archer and T'Pol in the Captain's quarters. T'Pol advises Archer not to trust Shran and reminds the captain that Enterprise must not be late for the ceremony. Archer notes that the Vulcan has never trusted any Andorians and recalls the debt he owes to Shran. Archer feels that he should repay his debt to the Andorian as their relationship is based on friendship and loyalty, the same characteristics that the forthcoming alliance between Humans and aliens will also be based on. The captain reminds T'Pol that he didn't trust her when they first met ten years ago, but she eventually helped him to see past his prejudice and distrust. Now, a decade later, Archer is asking her to trust him and try to understand the fact that he won't ignore Shran's appeal for help. The Vulcan reluctantly agrees to try. Before T'Pol leaves, Archer asks her to visit the galley, since Chef is planning on cooking one last meal for the crew, and wants to know the officers' favorite food. After she leaves, Archer assures his pet beagle, Porthos, that Chef has promised six kinds of cheese for the canine's enjoyment. Now in Enterprise's galley, Riker has switched the the program back to subjective mode, allowing him to interact with the characters, and has assumed the role of Chef. T'Pol has arrived and they discuss the meals that Riker is working on. The Vulcan states that she doesn't require a special meal, although "Chef Riker" enthusiastically insists, as he has already begun working on the plomeek broth. Chef tells her he has heard a "rumor" that he may have to cook some Andorian cabbage soup, implying that the meal is for Shran. T'Pol worries that too much time may have been lost by obtaining the Andorian's shuttlecraft, and by now continuing to the Rigel system. When "Chef Riker" informs T'Pol that Shran's child is in danger, the Vulcan comments that Riker is extremely well-informed of the events aboard the starship. Riker tells T'Pol that she should have expected Archer to help Shran, as the captain is a compassionate man. T'Pol comments that Archer's "compassion" has gotten himself and his crew in trouble on numerous occasions, and expresses fear that the crew may miss the ceremony. Riker advises her not to worry, aware of Archer's role in the historic ceremony. "Chef Riker" hands the Vulcan a mug filled with tea and tells her that Phlox has given him an Edosian suckerfish. The creature looks like a catfish and Riker hopes that the two kinds of fish will also taste like each other, as Commander Tucker loves catfish. When Riker asks T'Pol if she ever misses Trip, the Vulcan logically states that she spent that morning recalibrating the plasma relay with the engineer. Eventually, T'Pol realizes that Chef is referring to their past romantic involvement. She replies that, as a Vulcan, she does not "miss" people. When asked if Tucker is as concerned about missing the ceremony as she is, T'Pol answers that Trip rarely questions the Captain's decisions because he trusts Archer. As she begins assisting Chef in peeling carrots, T'Pol reveals that, before she was assigned to Enterprise, her most important concern was following orders. During the time she has spent with Humans, however, she has learned to embrace the illogical human discipline of following one's own instincts. Grateful for the Vulcan's advice, Riker orders the computer to freeze the program. He then kisses T'Pol on the cheek and thanks her. Act Two Later, in the conference lounge of the Enterprise-D, Riker uses a wall viewer to search through the crew manifest of the doomed [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]]. Under the command of then-Captain Erik Pressman, Riker served aboard the Pegasus as a young ensign, newly graduated from Starfleet Academy. Riker pauses the personnel profiles when Troi enters the lounge, having been searching for the commander. The counselor identifies one of the profiles as that of an officer with whom Riker served aboard the Pegasus. Although Riker states that seventy-one officers from the vessel's crew compliment of eighty were killed, Starfleet has recently learned that the ship was not destroyed. Troi wonders how Riker feels about the discovery, but the commander is still upset by the fact that so many of the ship's crew were killed by an explosion on board. Using her empathic ability, Troi detects that the commander is experiencing guilt. Although the counselor initially believes that Riker feels responsible for the incident, she soon determines that he is actually affected by the prospect of seeing the Pegasus once more. Changing the subject of their discussion, Riker notifies Troi that he has witnessed the Andorian visitor arriving aboard Enterprise and that he left the holoprogram as the vessel was on its way to Rigel X. He adds that the counselor's suggestion to assume the role of Chef was good advice, as the holographic character of T'Pol confided in him. When Troi wonders whether Riker has met the Commander Tucker hologram, the first officer replies negatively as he has yet to visit the starship's Main Engineering department. Troi tells the first officer that she has never run the Enterprise holoprogram herself and may have visited the real craft as a child, but tends to get all the museum ships confused. When Riker invites the counselor to visit the re-creation of the historic vessel and to join him on the holodeck, Troi gratefully declines, afraid that she might miss the appointment she has in an hour. Holding his hand out for her's, Riker insists. Troi accepts the first officer's invitation and they exit the briefing room together. Later, Riker and Troi visit the simulation of Captain Archer's Ready Room. Seated at Archer's desk, Riker comments that the room looks even smaller than the brig of the Enterprise-D. As Riker stands, his head almost hits the room's ceiling, but Troi quickly alerts him and the commander manages to avoid the roof. Riker observes that there is no fish tank in Archer's ready room, whereas a pet lionfish named Livingston is kept in a tank in Captain Picard's ready room. Troi sarcastically wonders how Archer survived without a fish tank as she heads toward the door leading to Enterprise's bridge. She seems puzzled to find that the door does not open automatically, unlike those installed on the Enterprise-D. Riker politely steps forward and presses a control that opens the door. The first officer then follows Troi out of the Ready Room. On the bridge, Riker mentions that, although Archer did not have a fish, he owned a pet dog. As Troi walks toward the captain's chair, Riker remembers that the dog's name was "Porthos". Sitting in Archer's command chair, Troi remarks that the seat is extremely comfortable. As first officer of the Enterprise-D, Riker notes that there is no seat for his position on the NX-01. Troi, now heading toward T'Pol's science station, tells Riker that Archer may have been more liberal than Picard as to who could sit in the command chair. When she presses a switch on the science console, a viewer is activated and extends from its place within the control panel. Troi remembers seeing a similar device in a photograph, and Riker comments that the ''Constitution''-class ''Enterprise'', commanded by the legendary James T. Kirk, also had a viewer. Minutes later, and still on the holographic NX-class Enterprise, Riker leads Troi down an empty corridor toward the ship's engineering section. Troi notes that a ship without its crew makes her feel lonely, so Riker tells the computer to add the appropriate crew complement but to remain in objective mode. After several working Starfleet officers appear within the corridor, Troi indicates that she feels better. When they arrive in engineering, Riker and Troi observe a conversation between the holographic Reed and Tucker. While the chief engineer works on the ship's warp five engine, Reed expresses doubt that Shran's strategy will be as easy as the Andorian claims. However, Tucker argues that the captain would not put the ship in danger so close to the upcoming ceremony. When Reed inquires as to what Tucker is presently working on, the chief engineer replies that he is purging the engine's injectors. Reed questions the necessity of maintaining the ship, since Enterprise will be withdrawn from service within a week's time. Trip replies that he practically built the engine and plans on taking care of it until the last minute. He and Reed reminisce over the starship's voyage. The armory officer notes that Archer believes there will be another Enterprise before long, although the lieutenant comments that it won't be the same. Tucker tells the armory officer that, even so, it'll be okay as the ship will still be called Enterprise. As the two officers leave the engine room, Troi tells Riker how sad she feels that Commander Tucker had no way of knowing he would not survive the mission to Rigel X. In the situation room at the rear of Enterprise's bridge, Riker and Troi listen as Archer, Shran and T'Pol discuss the Andorian's plan. Using a map of Rigel's mining outpost, the Andorian indicates to the building's fourth level, where his daughter, Talla, is being held. Shran worries about the ship's replication of the Teneebian amethyst, the valuable item which his past accomplices believe he stole. However, T'Pol believes the duplicate of the precious gem will appear authentic to the criminals. She guarantees the Andorian that the thieves will need a spectral micrometer to realize it is a fake. Interrupting the scene, Troi calls for the computer to freeze the program. After the characters freeze in place, the counselor takes a look at Archer and opines that the captain is "cute". Riker tells her not to get any ideas, and Troi laughs. The counselor then leaves for an appointment with her client, Reginald Barclay, although Riker stays on the holodeck. Alone on the holographic bridge, Riker asks the computer to remain in objective mode and advance 16 hours ahead, to when Enterprise reaches Rigel X. The computer complies and a planet can now be seen on the bridge's main viewscreen. Archer instructs Mayweather to move Enterprise into a stationary orbit of the planet and the helmsman affirms the order. As Archer and Shran head for the turbolift, the captain directs Reed to assemble a team of MACOs and to meet him and the Andorian in the ship's launch bay. While Shran and Reed enter the turbolift, Trip steps into the captain's path. Tucker worries for Archer's safety and tries to persuade the captain to stay on the ship. Archer appreciatively dismisses his chief engineer's concerns. He asks why Tucker should have all the "fun" and joins Shran and Reed in the turbolift. A reluctant Tucker follows a moment later. Aboard Shuttlepod 2, heading for the surface of Rigel X, Riker has switched the simulation to subjective mode and is now playing the role of a MACO Corporal. With him are T'Pol, Trip and Ensign Mayweather, who is piloting the craft. Mayweather warns that the shuttle is passing through the planet's troposphere and will experience some minor turbulence. T'Pol tells Commander Tucker that she recently visited Chef, who spoke about Trip and the Vulcan. T'Pol reveals that her discussion with Chef made her aware that she may never see Tucker again, as they are taking different assignments once Enterprise is decommissioned. Trip assures the Vulcan that they will keep in contact with each other and that they will meet again. Still, T'Pol confesses that she believes she will miss the engineer. Piloting Shuttlepod 1, Archer contacts Mayweather and states his intention to lead Shuttlepod 2 down to the frigid surface of Rigel X. On the planet's surface, Shran and T'Pol cautiously meet with the alien kidnappers. Shran carries a sealed box that he opens with T'Pol, revealing the fabricated amethyst within. In exchange for the gem, the criminals return the Andorian's daughter, Talla, and the girl leaves with T'Pol. From a catwalk above, Archer signals to Commander Tucker and the engineer activates a device in his hand. The replicated amethyst produces a pulsing blue light that blinds the criminals. Shran escapes as the aliens cry out in pain and anger. Although the leader of the alien criminals tosses the amethyst out of sight and leads his men after the Andorian, they are soon attacked by the away team from Enterprise. Reed orders the aliens to stand still, but they retaliate and a battle ensues. The Starfleet officers quickly gain the upper hand, taking out all of the criminals save for the leader, who shoots from behind a wall. As the away team continues to fire at the leader, he shoots the catwalk on which Archer and Trip are standing. A section of the catwalk collapses and Trip stumbles, but the engineer is able to cling to the stable end of the catwalk. As Reed fires a shot that incapacitates the alien leader, Archer helps the engineer back up to safety. Clearly exhausted, Tucker thanks the captain. Act Three Later, in the launch bay aboard Enterprise, both shuttlepods have redocked and their occupants are beginning to exit the vehicles. Archer and Shran climb out of one of the shuttlepods and start to ascend a flight of steps that lead to a walkway above the crafts. Shran checks with Archer whether the captain will still allow the Andorian and his daughter to stay aboard Enterprise for a few hours, commenting that his former associates' vessels can barely reach warp factor two. Archer guarantees that Shran and his daughter will soon return to Andoria aboard his shuttle. Shran gives the captain a friendly punch on the arm, recalling his promise that the mission to Rigel X would only take a few hours. Interpreting the friendly gesture as a sign of Shran's gratitude, Archer replies, "You're welcome." Shran picks his daughter up in his arms and agrees to allow Doctor Phlox to check Talla's health. Smiling in her father's arms, Talla thanks the pink skin that helped save her. Both Archer and Shran smile as the Andorian takes his daughter out of the launch bay. The captain waits for Commander Tucker to join him and the two officers walk towards the exit together, each glad that the other survived the mission. In reality, the Enterprise-D continues to search for the USS Pegasus and enters an asteroid field in the Devolin system. Meanwhile, Counselor Troi recieves a call from Data in her quarters. The android asks Troi if she is available to continue a discussion regarding the effects of space travel on Data's positronic net. The counselor quietly grimaces before asking if she could give Data a "rain check." The android, who is apparently unaware of the saying, interprets the phrase literally and assures Troi that he is not comprised of water. The counselor tells Data that she will contact him when she is less busy, ending their discussion. Riker enters, worried that the Enterprise-D will soon find the Pegasus. Troi infers that Riker has not yet made a decision. They sit together by a window where asteroids can be seen floating past the ship. The counselor agrees to keep the information Riker is about to disclose completely confidential. She is shocked when the first officer reveals that the Pegasus was equipped with a cloaking device, in violation of the Treaty of Algeron that reaffirmed the Romulan Neutral Zone - which is why Starfleet is so eager to locate the ship before the Romulans do. The first officer recalls that a group at Starfleet Security had secretly developed an interphase cloaking device, prototype technology that the then-Captain Pressman was in charge of testing. Riker explains that the accident aboard the ship was the result of a failed test of the device. The first officer is appalled that, according to now-Admiral Pressman, the secret Starfleet group wants to resume their tests. Riker wishes to tell Captain Picard the truth about the Pegasus, but is in a most awkward predicament, as he swore an oath of secrecy to Pressman, who now outranks Picard. Troi implies that she is confident the first officer will make the right decision, although Riker wishes he were as confident of that as the counselor. In the simulated environment of Enterprise's galley, Riker has once again assumed the role of Chef. As members of the ship's senior staff visit and assist him in his cooking, Riker questions each of them on the same subject - Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker. Riker first speaks to Lieutenant Reed, who admits that his initial impression of Trip was not positive. Reed thought Tucker was less than tactful and an incompetent engineer. However, the lieutenant now believes that first impressions are not always an indication of a permanent opinion and finds it hard to imagine serving on the vessel without Tucker on board. Riker then asks Ensign Sato if she was ever attracted to Trip. Hoshi smiles shyly and confesses that she doesn't believe the engineer to be her type. She explains that he didn't graduate college but learned engineering from working on boat engines. She also notes that Tucker has no interest in languages and jokes that he can barely even speak English. She admits that she still finds the engineer "cute", although she asks Riker to keep that information to himself. He assures her with a smile that he always does. Later, Riker talks with Ensign Mayweather. When asked about Archer and Trip's friendship, the helmsman mentions that the two met some twenty years ago, when Trip instructed Archer how to scuba dive near the coast of Florida. Mayweather adds that the two officers sometimes use a shorthand style of talking as a result of spending so much time with each other. Riker then asks the ensign if Trip has ever gotten into a fist fight with Picard. Realizing his mistake, Riker quickly corrects himself, asking if Trip ever punched Captain Archer. Mayweather shakes his head, replying that he is not aware of any such altercation between the two friends and that Tucker usually does the right thing. Riker then consults Doctor Phlox. Continuing to relate his impression of Trip, Phlox remarks that the engineer often pushes himself to the point of exhaustion. The Denobulan notes Tucker's initial resistance to receiving neuro-pressure from T'Pol. Phlox confirms Riker's assumption that Trip and T'Pol's romance began when the Vulcan started to teach the engineer neuro-pressure. The doctor recalls an occasion when the engineer refused to get the prescribed amount of sleep. When Riker asks if Tucker eventually followed the doctor's orders, Phlox replies that the engineer didn't have a choice. In response, Riker quietly murmurs that a person always has a choice. In the Captain's Mess, Archer and Tucker sit at a table with a bottle of whiskey and discuss the upcoming ceremony as Riker, once again in objective mode, watches them. Trip notes the irony that Vulcans and Andorians, who were once bitter enemies, would endeavor to become allies. Archer reminds his friend that Tellarites were also distrustful of the Andorians. While the captain pours himself and Trip a drink, Archer tells the engineer of the whiskey's significance - it was the same bottle Zefram Cochrane gave to Archer's father, Henry, when they opened the Warp Five Complex. Trip notes that he and the captain are now using the drink to celebrate the achievement of warp seven. Inspired by the noted legacy, the officers drink to "the next generation". Their discussion returns to the ceremony and the captain's speech. Suddenly, the entire ship violently jolts. The captain rises from his seat, moves to an intercom and contacts the bridge. When T'Pol reports that Enterprise is under attack by an alien craft, Riker watches Archer and Trip leave the room while the Vulcan warns that intruders have boarded the Starfleet vessel. Rushing through a corridor, Archer and the engineer run into the alien criminals from Rigel X. Aiming weapons at the two officers, the aliens demand to know the location of Shran and his daughter. Archer declares that Shran left Enterprise in his shuttle six hours ago, but the alien leader determines that the captain is lying, since the shuttle is still in the starship's launch bay. The alien leader orders one of his men to kill Archer, but Trip intervenes. Desperate to save the captain, Tucker offers to lead the aliens to Shran. Trip asks for Archer to be absent when the engineer shows the aliens where the Andorian is, but Trip also insists that he will not help them if they kill the captain. When the engineer asks the intruders to render Archer unconscious, one of the aliens uses a rifle to butt the captain in the head and Archer falls to the deck. Although Archer is unconscious, the criminals are reluctant to leave the captain alone. Trip tells the criminals he has an idea that will bring Shran to them and doesn't involve leaving the area. The engineer leads the aliens to a small room that he identifies as a com station. He disconnects a relay from inside a large wall panel and climbs up to another panel in the ceiling. Removing a relay from inside the panel, the engineer bluntly tells the criminals they can go to Hell. Trip connects the two relays, causing a massive explosion that destroys the relay station's walls. The screaming alien criminals are thrown into the air and land on their backs in the corridor outside, where they remain motionless. With smoke from the explosion circulating in the air, Archer regains consciousness. After acquiring his bearings, the captain runs to the relay room. Archer is horrified when he finds Trip, as Riker watches unnoticed. Moments later, in Enterprise's sickbay, Riker continues to observe in objective mode as Doctor Phlox and several medical technicians desperately work to save Commander Tucker's life. Trip, wheezing and gasping for air, apologizes to Archer for asking the aliens to assault the captain. Tucker tries to explain his actions, but Archer claims he already knows why the engineer did it. Attempting to help Trip relax, the captain assures his friend that everything is all right and that there is no need to worry. When the engineer's condition worsens, Phlox instructs the surrounding officers that Tucker must be placed in the imaging chamber immediately. Despite being intangible to the holographic characters, Riker moves out of the way as Archer and the technicians lift Tucker from the biobed and carry the engineer to the chamber bed. Phlox orders the officers to clear the area around Tucker. As the bed retracts into the chamber, Trip uses his remaining strength to give Archer a reassuring smile. After the doors to the chamber close, the captain and Phlox exchange expressions of concern and uncertainty. Act Four Later, in Trip's quarters, T'Pol slowly removes a photograph from a shelf in front of her. The image displays a man scuba diving in underwater gear. T'Pol takes a moment to look at the picture before she places it in a suitcase on Trip's bed. Somberly, the Vulcan lifts a folded Starfleet uniform from beside the suitcase and smells it, shortly before Archer enters. The captain asks T'Pol if she is packing the suitcase for Trip's parents and the Vulcan nods in confirmation. Archer laughs when he notices a figurine of the fictional Frankenstein's monster on the shelf beside T'Pol. He hands the figurine to the Vulcan officer, reminding her to pack the model. While T'Pol toys with the figure, she reveals that she would like to meet Trip's parents, who will be at the ceremony. Archer believes that the Vulcan will find them slightly eccentric, although T'Pol reminds Archer that her mother, T'Les, was also somewhat eccentric. The Vulcan officer stops examining the model of Frankenstein's monster and packs the figurine in the suitcase. Taking a seat on Trip's bed, T'Pol remembers that the engineer once assured her she would miss her mother less as time progressed, but the Vulcan has actually missed T'Les more. With a hint of anger in her voice, she asks why the engineer would tell her such a thing if it weren't true. Comparing the contradictory phrases "time heals all wounds" and "absence makes the heart grow fonder", Archer replies that emotions often contradict themselves in a similar manner. T'Pol comments that the truth of Archer's statement is a prime example why Vulcans suppress their emotions. Taking a seat on the bed next to the Vulcan officer, Archer confesses that, when he first took command of Enterprise, he believed that exploration was worth any and all risks. However, now that his chief engineer and best friend is dead, the captain has to present a speech on how worthwhile the ship's voyage has been. When T'Pol states that Trip would have been the first to agree that it was worthwhile, Archer contemplates the Vulcan's statement and smiles. Later, Riker visits an event that chronologically took place earlier. In the simulted environment of Enterprise's galley, Riker has resumed the role of Chef. When Commander Tucker enters, he and Trip share a smile. They discuss the engineer's favorite meal - fried catfish and hushpuppies. Riker, who is still to talk with Archer and T'Pol about their favorite foods, tells Trip that he has heard Enterprise is currently on the way to collect Shran. The engineer states that he could hardly believe it himself, as he and the crew thought that Shran had died years ago. Although Riker worries that Archer could miss the ceremony in San Francisco, the engineer tells Chef that the captain will ensure he is not late. Trip believes that Archer is honored to assist in the formation of the alliance, although the captain would never admit to being proud. Tucker continues by approving of the captain's pride and Riker jokingly remarks that Trip sounds like a devoted member of Archer's fan club. Tucker tells Chef that there are very few people he can honestly trust, inferring that Captain Archer is one of those people. When Trip asks Chef if he has as much faith in anyone as the engineer has in Archer, Riker smiles and replies that he knows a couple of people who he trusts implicitly. Trip stands and explains that he has to finish packing his belongings before his next work shift begins. The engineer walks towards the door but stops before he exits. He turns back to "Chef Riker" and asks him if he has decided what he will do. Surprised by the apparent personal connotations of the question, Riker queries Trip as to the meaning of the engineer's words. In an attempt to clarify his question, Tucker asks whether Chef has decided to transfer to another ship after Enterprise is decommissioned or whether he plans on opening a restaurant in the Berkshires, a prospect that he had previously discussed with the engineer. Riker is relieved when he realizes the question was not directed toward him but to the character he is playing. As Chef, he replies that he has not yet made a choice regarding his future career. Trip turns and opens the door that leads out of the galley. The engineer steps into the corridor outside but turns back again and reveals that he's certain Riker will make the correct decision. After the holographic Commander Tucker leaves, Riker contemplates the engineer's words and realizes that he, like Chef, has a decision to make. In a large, rounded auditorium on Earth, hundreds of people, Human and non-Human alike, have gathered to witness the signing of the interplanetary alliance. From a balcony high above and away from the proceedings, Reed, Mayweather, and Sato are seated in a row of the V.I.P. section and are observing the scene below. Seeming slightly disgruntled, Reed complains about the seats they were assigned, stating that their current position is so far away that he is unable to differentiate between an Andorian and a Tellarite. When Sato asks Mayweather if he has replied to Captain Stillwell's offer of a posting aboard the captain's ship, Travis responds that he first wants to wait until he learns what Captain Archer plans to do. Reed bets his month's wages that Archer will be in command of a new ship, while Sato admits that she has heard Archer may be promoted to the rank of admiral. Mayweather disagrees with Sato, however, believing that Archer would never accept a desk job. Reed tells Mayweather that he also intends to stay with Archer, a decision he believes is wise. Unbeknownst to the three officers, Counselor Troi is watching the ceremony in objective mode and is standing in a walkway behind the V.I.P. section. smiles reassuringly at Captain Archer]] In a conference lounge leading directly into the auditorium, Archer is pacing back and forth and is nervously reviewing his (finally) completed speech. T'Pol is standing still beside him as Phlox reviews another document nearby. The Vulcan tries to adjust the captain's collar, but Archer attempts to continue walking. Eventually, T'Pol asks him to remain still and he finally complies, still engrossed in his speech. Before Phlox leaves the room to join his three Denobulan wives in the audience, the doctor states that he would wish the captain luck, but won't bother as Archer has always had an ample supply. The Denobulan smiles a grin of inhuman proportions and the captain thanks him. After the doctor leaves, Archer tells T'Pol that she should also join the audience, but the Vulcan prefers to remain in the lounge. Archer smiles and turns away. He begins to exit the room, but turns back to the Vulcan and embraces T'Pol in a warm hug. Archer frees T'Pol from his grasp and the two take a final look at each other. The captain then turns and, with T'Pol looking on, finally exits the lounge. As he enters the auditorium, applause erupts from the crowd. In their V.I.P. seats, Reed, Mayweather, and Sato clap as the ceremony begins to unfold. Troi continues to stand behind them and watches the spectacle as Riker walks up beside her. When she asks if Archer is nervous, Riker replies that most people would be. Troi comments that Archer will do fine and mentions that she had to memorize the captain's speech in grade school. She then admits that she wishes the audience could know that the ceremony they are witnessing will lead to the birth of the Federation, later in the year. Riker tells the counselor that he believes he is ready to confess the truth about the Pegasus to Captain Picard. When Troi smiles joyfully at hearing Riker's news, the commander states that he should have told Picard the truth long ago. As a second round of applause erupts from the crowd, Riker taps his combadge and orders the computer to end the program. The ceremony disappears and is replaced by the familiar grid-like pattern of an inactive holodeck. Riker and Troi smile at each other before they leave the holodeck to continue the legacy and traditions initiated by the crew of the original starship Enterprise. :Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange, new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before.'' Background Information * This is the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. It is the first series finale since "The Counter-Clock Incident" to not be a feature-length episode. * Allan Kroeker previously directed the final episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. *The series pilot, "Broken Bow", begins with the line "...where no man has gone before." This episode, the series finale, ends with the line "...where no man has gone before." *Porthos is the only character, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the pilot "Broken Bow". *After the captain saves Tucker's life, the engineer thanks Archer by referring to him as, "boss". "Broken Bow" is the only other episode in the series in which that word is used. In "Broken Bow", a crewman named Fletcher offered Tucker a seat in the mess hall, but the engineer continued through the room, stating, "Dinner with the boss tonight". * This is the second Star Trek series finale in which Jeffrey Combs (Commander Shran) appears. He also played Weyoun in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series finale "What You Leave Behind". *This episode features five actors who previously appeared in a Star Trek finale: Majel Barrett appeared in TOS: "Turnabout Intruder" and TNG: "All Good Things...", Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis and Brent Spiner also all appeared in TNG: "All Good Things..." and Jeffrey Combs appeared in DS9: "What You Leave Behind". * With the addition of this episode, Jonathan Frakes has appeared in all of the Star Trek spinoffs. In The Next Generation and Voyager's "Death Wish", he featured as Commander William T. Riker. In DS9's "Defiant", he reprised his role from TNG's "Second Chances" as Thomas Riker. * With their performances in this episode, Jonathan Frakes (Commander William T. Riker) and Marina Sirtis (Counselor Deanna Troi) join an exclusive club of actors who have both played the same character in three different Star Trek series. The only other actors to do so are Armin Shimerman (Quark), John de Lancie (Q), Michael Ansara (Kang) and Richard Poe (Gul Evek). * Brent Spiner provides his voice as Lt. Commander Data, but does not actually appear in this episode. * This episode takes its name from the opening narrations in episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series, The Animated Series and The Next Generation. * The episode actually takes place on the holodeck of the USS Enterprise-D in 2370, during the episode TNG: "The Pegasus." *This is the first appearance of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] since its destruction in Star Trek: Generations. *Rigel X was also the first place Enterprise visited in "Broken Bow". *Troi insinuates that Archer's speech was actually the opening intro "Space, the final frontier..." to two of the Star Trek series. *The ceremony witnessed at the end of the episode is apparently not the signing of the Federation Charter, as is commonly believed, but rather the signing of the charter ratifying the Coalition of Planets, which soon led to the formation of the Federation. This is evidenced by Troi's remark to Riker that "this alliance will give birth to the Federation." *The only exterior shot of the NX-01 Enterprise in this episode appears in the closing montage. *An early draft of the script ended with Riker and Troi exiting the holodeck, followed by a shot of the ''Enterprise''-D moving off into the asteroid field. Writer/Producer Mike Sussman suggested the final montage sequence as a way of honoring all three Starship Enterprise-based series: Star Trek, The Next Generation, and Enterprise. The montage also allowed the prequel series to end on a more appropriate image – Archer's ship soaring majestically toward a nebula. Sets *The second NX-class starship, Columbia, had columns installed on the bridge that Enterprise did not have at the time. In this episode, similar columns can be seen on Enterprise's bridge. Continuity *In this episode, Shran has a daughter with Jhamel, an Aenar female who the Andorian met in "The Aenar". *In "First Flight", members of Starfleet stationed on Earth, including Archer and Tucker, wear a Starfleet symbol on their left shoulder. In this episode, the crew of Enterprise wear the same symbol on their right shoulder, with the starship's symbol on their left. *Also in "First Flight", a flashback scene to 2143 shows Archer meeting Tucker for the first time. In this episode, Mayweather tells Riker that the captain and engineer have known each other for approximately twenty years, which seems to correlate with their inital encounter eighteen years prior to this episode. *Near the end of the episode, T'Pol tries to straighten Archer's collar before the ceremony. In Star Trek: Insurrection, a similar scene shows Dr. Beverly Crusher attempting to help Captain Picard with his collar before a meeting with an Evora delegation. *Previous Enterprise episodes referenced in this episode are "Broken Bow", "First Flight", "The Xindi", "Harbinger", "The Forgotten", "Zero Hour", and "The Aenar". "The Pegasus" *As noted in the section above, this episode is set during the Next Generation episode "The Pegasus". However, the actors who appear in both episodes - Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis - have obviously aged since the TNG episode. As a result, the characters they portray also seem slightly older. Also, Sirtis' character, Deanna Troi, wears a completely different hair style and a uniform that is more blue in the earlier episode and more green here. *In this episode, Frakes' character, Riker, frequently visits an historic holoprogram that portrays the final mission of the NX-class Enterprise. In the TNG episode, Riker is injured in a holoprogram in which he was fighting Worf with a holographic bat'leth, although the program is never seen. *The Next Generation episode uses models for footage of the Enterprise-D, but the ship is completely digital in this episode. Also as a result of advances in technology, the TNG episode was shot with celluloid film, but this episode was filmed with high-definition digital video, noticably affecting the episode's look. *Both episodes have one log entry each, both apparently recorded on stardate 47457.1. However, Riker's log entry in this episode is heard when the Enterprise-D is traveling freely through space. Picard notates his log entry when the starship is trapped inside an asteroid. Riker uses his log to note that Admiral Pressman has arrived on board the ship. Pressman appears in the TNG episode, but does not here. *One of the first scenes in this episode is set in the Ten Forward lounge aboard the Enterprise-D. In the TNG episode, Riker speaks to Admiral Pressman in Ten Forward. The admiral tells him that Starfleet Intelligence is hoping to continue experimenting with a prototype cloaking device aboard the starship Pegasus if the Enterprise-D manages to find the ship. In this episode, Riker tells Troi of Pressman's news in her quarters. *In this episode, in the observation lounge aboard the Enterprise-D, Troi asks Riker how he feels about the recent discovery that the Pegasus was not destroyed, as had previously been thought. Riker is told that the Pegasus was not destroyed in the earlier episode, moments after Pressman beams aboard the Enterprise-D. *In this episode, Riker and Troi visit the holographic re-creation of the Captain's Ready Room aboard the NX-class Enterprise. There, Riker remarks that the room is smaller than the Enterprise-D's brig. Riker ends up in that room at the end of the earlier episode. *In "The Pegasus", Riker tells Pressman that, "A lot of things can change in twelve years, Admiral." Here, Troi tells Riker that, "A lot of things change in 200 years." *In this episode, the Enterprise-D enters an asteroid field that the ship explores in the TNG episode. *In her quarters, Troi recieves a communication from Data. Although only his voice is heard, Data frequently appears in the TNG episode. *In this episode, Riker discusses the Pegasus with Troi and asks what she knows about the Treaty of Algeron. She replies that the treaty was signed in 2311 and that it redefined the Romulan Neutral Zone. Riker adds that the treaty "outlawed the use of cloaking technology on Starfleet vessels". When Picard finds out about the Pegasus in the TNG episode, he explains that "in the Treaty of Algeron, the Federation specifically agreed not to develop cloaking technology". The captain later charges Pressman with violation of that treaty before ordering the admiral's arrest. Reaction *This episode proved to be extremely controversial and quite unpopular among many Star Trek fans as well as with cast and crew. Some of the gripes include the focus on Riker and Troi rather than the Enterprise characters, a plot that many felt was fit for a regular episode rather than a finale, and Trip's death seeming like nothing more than a "ritual sacrifice" by the writers. As a result, many fans were immensely disappointed with this finale and consider "Terra Prime" to be the true series finale. Many have even gone so far as to propose that like Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, this episode should be considered "apocryphal", and a future series might retcon its events out of existence. Memorable Quotes "Here's to the ''next generation." : - '''Archer', during a toast with Trip "All good things..." : - Malcolm, referring to the approaching end of the NX-01's voyages after 10 years in space (also a nod to TNG's last episode) "Our brig is bigger than this!" : - Riker about Captain Archer's Ready Room "Thanks, boss!" "Any time." : - Trip and Archer "You can all go straight to hell! : - Trip to the alien criminals before he blows them up "Just beyond the next planet, just beyond the next star..." : - Archer to T'Pol. "Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship ''Enterprise. Its continuing mission-''" - Captain Picard :"''-to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life, and new civilizations-''" - Captain Kirk ::"''-to boldly go where no man has gone before." - '''Captain Archer' Apocrypha A recent Enterprise novel, Last Full Measure (written by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin) revealed that Trip did not actually die in this episode. Exactly how Trip survived his apparent death, plus the reasons why Trip's death was faked and who ordered it, have not yet been explained. Links and References Guest Stars *Jeffrey Combs as Shran *Jonathan Schmock as Alien Special Guest Appearance By *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker Co-Stars (credited) *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy (credited as "Ensign") *Jef Ayres as Med Tech *Jasmine Anthony as Talla *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *E. Michael Fincke as Engineer Co-Stars (uncredited) *Mark Correy as Alex *Brent Spiner as the voice of Data *Patrick Stewart as the voice of Jean-Luc Picard (archive voiceover) *William Shatner as the voice of James T. Kirk (archive voiceover) ; Civilian ceremony attendees: *David Anderson as civilian *Andre Bormanis as civilian *Amy Connolly as civilian *Juan Fernandez as civilian *Dieter Horneman as civilian *Melissa (stand in) as civilian *Larry Nemecek as civilian *Amanda Pooley as civilian *Judith Reeves-Stevens as civilian *Donna Rooney as civilian *Pablo Soriano as civilian *David Trotti as civilian ;Earth Starfleet ceremony attendees: *Manny Coto as Vice Admiral *Daphney Damaraux as crewwoman *Doug Drexler as ensign *Evan English as crewman (and stand-in for Jonathan Frakes) *Mike O'Halloran as ensign *Glen Hambly as ensign *Macarena as crewwoman *Yumi Mazui as crewwoman *Garfield Reeves-Stevens as Commander *Ator Tamras as crewwoman *John Wan as crewman *Cricket Yee as crewwoman Timeline ;2151 :Enterprise (NX-01) is launched under command of Jonathan Archer; its first planetary visit is Rigel X. ;2156 :Talla is born to Jhamel and Shran. General Shran subsequently leaves the Andorian Imperial Guard, despite having been branded a hero. ;2158 :Shran fakes his own death to protect his family from criminals; business partners who believe he stole the Teneebian amethyst. ;2160 :When located by his former associates, Shran flees with his family. ;2161 *Talla is kidnapped as Shran sleeps in the next room. Shran contacts the Enterprise to assist in the rescue of his daughter. The mission is a success, but the kidnappers manage to board Enterprise. Trip Tucker sacrifices his own life to save his captain. *Archer gives a historic speech at the conference commemorating the ratification of the charter for an interspecies alliance. This alliance would give birth to the United Federation of Planets later in the year. ;2358 :USS Pegasus, under command of Erik Pressman, secretly tests an interphase cloaking device in violation of treaty. William T. Riker serves aboard Pegasus, protecting his captain from a mutiny. Riker, Pressman, and seven others survive as the ship is believed destroyed. The incident is covered up and Pressman demands an oath of secrecy. ;2370 :Evidence is uncovered that Pegasus still exists in the Devolin system. The Enterprise-D, under command of Jean-Luc Picard and XO Riker, is assigned to recover the ship and Pressman is brought aboard to oversee the operation. Riker seeks the assistance of Deanna Troi and a holoprogram depicting the past Enterprise's final mission to decide whether or not he should disobey orders and tell Picard the truth about the Pegasus. After the Pegasus is found, Riker reveals the conspiracy to Picard. References alliance; Andorians; Andorian cabbage soup; Archer, Henry; Barclay, Reginald; Brazil; brig; bridge; catfish; cheese; chef; Cochrane, Zefram; dog; Douglas; Edosian suckerfish (Edosians); ''Enterprise'', USS; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; Federation Charter; holodeck; intruder alert; Jhamel; launch bay; linguistic database; Livingston (fish); Museum; Observation Lounge; ''Pegasus'', USS; photograph; Plomeek broth; Porthos; Pressman, Eric; Rigel X; senior staff; Shallash; spectral micrometer; Stillwell; tea; Tellarites; Ten Forward; Teneebians; Teneebian amethyst; Treaty of Algeron; United Federation of Planets; Vulcans; warp engine; Warp Five Complex; whiskey; Xindi superweapon Category:ENT episodes de:Dies sind die Abenteuer nl:These Are the Voyages...